Never Thought I'd Fall For You
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Levi is a half-human half-cat alien that lives on earth. She has four friends and two are aliens. She meets up with a Predator, who was hunting some Ooman males. She meets the Predator, what more can happen?
1. Meet Levi

rwar! NEW STORY! I was just DIEING to write it.

Neko: Yeah...you're obsession over Predator.

FUCK YES! I LOVE PREDATORS! THEY RULE!

Neko: ....*sweatdrops* Uhm...Okay....Please Review.

* * *

I've gone through life labeled as a freak. I have the most unusual eye color. My eyes were pinkish-purple. My hair was short, emo style I might add, spiky black with dark blood red streaks with my bangs swiping across my face, covering my left eye. I also wore thick black eyeliner. I have a lip piercing and a tattoo covering my right side. I was wearing baggie black sweat pants with a dark blue tightish tank top, a boy hat with the visor to the side and black converse with skulls on the side. I was walking down the busy street of New York, listening to my i-pod. I was listening 'To Be Loved' by Papa Roach. I was singing along with it, getting stares at everyone. It was night and I was headed towards my job, which was at a meat factory. I entered the shop from the back, only to see sparks flying towards me. I ducked and looked ahead to see a creature. One of my workers, who I hate fyi, grabbed me, holding a gun to my temple.

"Back off freak! Move and I'll kill her!" he shouted towards the creature. The creature was hunched over slightly, like he was ready to pounce. He stared straight into my eyes. I smirked slightly and said, "Yo Mike...Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" He yelled in my ear. I winced, wanting to rub my ear. I was fuming. I wasn't about to be killed just because **he** wanted to live. I growled and slammed my heel into his foot, making him yelp. I slammed my elbow into his ribs, forcing him to let me go.

"All yours big guy!" I said, jogging out of there. Not a second later, I heard Mike scream in pain. I couldn't help, but laugh evilly. I noticed my i-pod switched to 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' by Cascada. I couldn't help, but sing along with it, dancing also.

"Oh, oh, Evacuate The Dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground"

At the 'oh, oh' I swung my arms left and right. I was having fun with this song.

"(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground"

When it go father in the song, I started break dancing, fully aware of the eyes on me. At the end of the song, I spun around to see the creature right behind me. I stared into it's eyes, trailing downwards. This creature is a hunter. I could tell by how it was hunting and all that. Plus the wounds it got.

"Hi there," I said, "What are you doing here?"

It tilted it's head, golden eyes focused on me. I heard a gun shot and I jumped five feet in the air. I spun around to see Casey standing there, holding a gun. I glared at him and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK CASEY!"

"Get away from it Levi! Before it kills you!" He shouted at me. I raised an eyebrow then looked at the creature then back at him.

"You crazy fool." I said before walking forward and taking the gun from him and tossing it away.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at me.

"What does it look like? Getting that gun away from you. Ah...duh! You could've **_shot_** me!" I stated before smacking his forehead. He opened and closed his mouth, like a fish trying to get air.

"It could KILL us! Do you not get it?!" He said, pointing at the creature, who looked like it was ready to pounce. I rolled my eyes and through my hands in the air.

"MEN! I swear!" I said, "You can't kill **_EVERY_** creature that comes your way."

He glared at me and hissed, "You stupid blind bitch."

I froze, tensing up. I slowly looked at him, my face holding a dark look.

"What did you just say?" I hissed.

"You. Stupid. Blind. Bitch." He said, adding emphasis. I growled and let out a battle cry before pouncing on him. I pushed him to the ground, strattling him before pounding my fist into his face.

**"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A STUPID BLIND BITCH YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN MALE BASTARD!" **I roared, pounding even harder into his face. I could hear the squish from all my pouding.

"Holy shit! Levi! Get off of him!" voices yelled at me. I was too far gone in rage. I turned my head towards them. They were his friends who also picked on me. I growled low and pounced on the other male, pounding my fist against his face.

"Levi! Stop! You'll kill him!" the female cried.

I turned my head towards her slowly. I saw her shiver violently. I grinned evilly. I licked the blood that was on my lips. Tears started to fall down her cheeks in fear. I towered over her. She covered her face, crying. I rolled my eyes and turned, walking out of the store. I noticed that the creature was gone. I walked down the ally way, heading towards what I called home. I felt like I was being followed. I turned around sharply, not seeing anyone. I narrowed my eyes and looked up towards the rooftops. No one. I shrugged and continued home. Since almost everyone was dead at work, no reason to stay. I won't get paid. I stopped, thinking if I _should_ go home. I think I should hit my favorite dance spot. I turned the heel, walking down the other ally way and heading towards my dance spot. I smiled, seeing my crew there. They looked up, beaming when they saw me.

"Yo Levi! What's up girl!" John, the leader, said.

"Yo Johnny!" I called back.

"Hey Levi. Wha'd you do? Get in a fight?" Milly asked, John's girlfriend. I blinked and whipped the blood off my face.

"You can say that." I said.

She giggled and said, "Same old Levi."

"Plus your knuckles are all red. Must've been rage there." Marvin added.

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled at her and John said, "Alright people! Since Levi's here, let's rehearse!"

~4 Hours Later~

I collapsed to the ground, leaning back-to-back against John. Milly was leaning on our shoulders and Marvin was leaning on our other shoulders.

"Damn...I've never been this tired before." I muttered.

"Just wait...you'll be sore." Marvin said.

"Greeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat." I said, falling over, staring up at the starry sky.

"You should get a mate Levi." Milly said seriously.

I forgot to mention this, but Milly is an alien. She's half-wolf. She has ears and a tail. John is a human. He fell in love with her and wasn't repulsed by her alien nature. Marvin was a martion from Pluto, even _if_ it doesn't count on our world map anymore. His mate is a human named, Jessica, and she was a home caring for their little bundle of joy. I chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah, if I can find a male worthy of my time."

I stared at the sky, thinking of the creature that I saw earlier. I'm half human also, like Milly. I have cat ears and a tail. My voice, if I wanted to, could put a spell on human males, but none of the males were worthy yet in my eyes, except for John. He's like the coolest older brother that I've never had. I got up and stretched.

"Gotta go home. Bye my loves!" I said, joking slightly. They all blew a kiss to me and said, "Miss you already."

I rolled my eyes as I laughed, walking away.

~Home~

I collapsed on my bed, tired. I pulled off my shoes and socks. My mind was wrapped around the creature from earlier. I wonder if I'll ever see it again. I crawled up to my pillow and laid my head down. Most likely I would see it again, but I'll worry about that later. As soon as my head was on that pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

DONE! YEAH! *dances*

Levi: You make me sound so heartless.

That's because you kinda are, except when it comes to you friends and your *ahem* love interest.

Levi: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Neko: Welcome to the club Levi.

Levi: No kidding.

EVERYONE GETS KNOW MORE ABOUT HER LOVE INTEREST LATER! BYE FOR NOW! REVIEW NOW!


	2. Meet De'Lon

I AM BACK YO! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Neko: Yep. Merry Christmas Everyone! Happy Dec. 25, 2009!

Levi: I agree. Happy New Year's also!

Now...ON WITH THE STORY! REVIEW!

* * *

Light flooded into my room, making me groan and roll over, snuggling deeper into my blankets. I winced, hissing at the soreness of my muscles. Damn it all...Marvin was right once more. I sat up, hissing slightly before I got out of bed and walked downstairs into my kitchen. I yawned tiredly, rubbing my right eye. I heard a chitter and I looked at the table to see my best friend/pet, who happens to be a fruit lemur named Peppers, sitting at the table. Her fur color was a mixture of a golden brown and a dark brown, blending together. I smiled at her and she leaped over, sitting on my shoulder, her tail curling loosely around my neck.

"Morning Peppers," I said, which I was greeted with a small kiss on the cheek, "What shall we have this morning?"

She chatted happily in my ear softly. I pulled out a mixture of fruit and some stuff to make an omelet. I set her food down and she leaped from my shoulder near the fruit, eating. I whipped myself an omelet and devoured it. My doorbell rang as I was putting my plate in the sink. I blinked and walked to the door. I looked out through the peephole to see Milly. I smiled and opened the door. Before I could get a single word out, I was greeted by a tackle from her.

"MORNING LEVI!" She cried, hugging me.

"Morning Milly." I wheezed out. She let me go and was greeted by Peppers. She laughed and nuzzled the furry creature. She helped me up and asked, "What are you doing today?"

I blinked and looked at her.

"Uhm...Nothing really."

"GREAT! You're coming with me today then!" she said happily, "And you can come too Peppers!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Just _where_ are we going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine! Actually...my daddies friend, but he's my friend too! Plus we have a butt load of shopping to do before we meet him." She said.

I stared at her in shock. A friend of hers? I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sorry Milly. No can do." I said.

She pulled the puppy dog eyes on me. Her lips was trembling slightly, her eyes slightly watery. I froze, every muscle in my body tensed up. I wavered for a moment before sighing.

"Fine...you win." I said, defeated.

"YEAH!" She cheered as I went to go get dressed. When I came back down, she dragged me out the door and we headed towards the mall, shopping for clothes, jewelry and anything else we needed.

~3 Hours Later~

We went to her house and she opened to the door, stating loudly, "DADDY! WE'RE HERE!"

I winced at the loudness of her voice. A middle-aged male emergedfrom the living room. He has dark black hair, with a bit of grey streaks running across the sides. He has no wrinkles and his face was kind and friendly. His eyes are a dark smoky grey color, which held mysteriousness and kindness. He came up and hugged Milly before hugging me. Milly looked like her father, but she has her mother's wide golden eyes.

"Good that you're here. Now come on in. De'Lon is already here." He said.

"Really? So soon?" Milly said, her eyes wide, "Is John here?"

He smiled. He liked John. He knew that John made his little girl very happy.

"Yes he is. He's in the living room also." He said, before Milly went bolting into the living.

"JOHN!" She screeched before a loud thud was heard. Peppers tilted her head, a small smile playing on her lips. I followed Milly's dad into the living. I stopped and stared, wide eyed. It was the creature from yesterday! It looked at me. (A/N: Since everyone knows what the Pred's look like, I'm not gunna write it...plus...Too lazy.)

"Levi, this is De'Lon. De'Lon, this is Levi, Milly's friend." Milly's father introduced.

The crea-I mean, De'Lon, nodded, his golden eyes locked on me. I couldn't help, but blush slightly. No one has ever stared at me like that before. Peppers pulled a lock of my hair sharply.

"Ow! Peppers! That hurt!" I scolded the lemur. Peppers chuckled slightly before leaping off of my shoulder, landing on De'Lon's shoulder. She chatted at him, looking him over. I looked at John.

"Sup John."

"Hey chicka! What's shaking?" he asked, getting a chuckle from me. Peppers leaped onto him, her small furry paws running through his hair for any bugs.

"Peppers! Don't do that! I thought I raised you better?" I joked. She chatted at me, still running her paws through his hair. I felt eyes on me again and I looked at De'Lon. His stare was unnerving. I shifted uncomfortable. Why does he keep staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? It's starting to get annoying. Before I could say anything, De'Lon said, "You are a strong warrior."

I gapped at him. Wait...WHAT?!

* * *

AND DONE WITH CHAPPIE TWO! YESHA! Since I won't be here for the rest of the day (I think), I'm cutting this short. So...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MUY MUY AMOR!

Neko: Over dueing it much?

SHUT UP! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE SHORT!

Neko: Whatever.

Neko/Levi: Happy Holidays everyone.


	3. Song, Image and Milly's Plan

OMG! I'VE GOT THE CUTEST LEMUR EVER! SQUEE! AND I GOT THINGS THAT I WANTED TO! *dances*

Neko: *raises an eyebrow*

De'Lon: Should I be worried about her.

Levi: Yes...You should...

*points a gun at Levi's nose* What was that?

Levi: N-Nothing!

*smiles and puts gun away* _Goooooooooooood_!

Neko: ....You hang out with the Joker too much.

*blinks* No! What makes you say that?! *sarcastic*

Neko: *glares* Just get on with the damn story!

Fine, fine. REVIEW! NOW! I DEMAND REVIEWS!

Neko: *sighs* Dumbass....Please review...so she'll shut up.

* * *

My jaw hung loosely, staring wide eyed at De'Lon.

"You'll catch flies that way Levi." Milly teased.

I shut my mouth fast. I couldn't believe that he _said_ that about me! Was he watching me when I trained or something? Or was it when I got loose from Mike? I shook my head violently, trying to soak in the information.

"I think I'm going crazy." I mutter low.

"Your always crazy." Milly piped in.

I shot her glare, telling her to shut up. She shut her mouth. De'Lon chuckled slightly. Milly's father put a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him.

"You need to relax Levi. You'll go into shock with too much stress." He joked.

My eyes were even wider, my mouth gapping like a fish. Did he _just_ tell a joke?! I shook my head violently once more.

"Now I _know_ I'm going crazy!" I stated.

"You'll go insane Levi...but that's why you stay with us." John pointed out.

My eye twitched. I sank to the floor, laying face down, defeated. What did I deserve this? Suddenly, 'You spin me right round' by Alvin and the Chipmunks popped into my head, an image of all of the singing it also. I twitched slightly.

_*Oh god...please don't laugh...not in front in De'Lon.* _I thought.

I couldn't keep it in. I started laughing, clutching my stomach. Everyone stared at me like I've finally gone off the deep end. I calmed down slightly, only enough to get out, "You guys....singing You spin me right round...image..Alvin and the Chipmunks." before laughing harder. Milly's lip twitched slightly before she started laughing like me, clutching her stomach.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SUCH A DORK LEVI!" Milly managed out.

John looked at us like we were the most strangest people in the universe. Milly's father chuckled. De'Lon just stared at us. We both finally calmed down, breathing heavily.

"Oh god...Please don't ever make me think of that again." I murmured out.

"Agreed." Milly murmured back.

I yawned tiredly. Whoa...I didn't realize how tired I was. Peppers, sensing my tiredness, leaped from John onto me, her tail curling around my neck loosely and she nuzzled my cheek. I scratched her ear softly.

"Do you mind if I crash here for the night Milly. I'm so bloody tired all of a sudden." I said, rubbing my eye lazily.

"Maybe because of the dance rehearsal, shopping, and then laughing like loonies." Milly stated, "But sure."

I gave her a lazy smile before getting up from the floor and plopped onto the couch, curling up near De'Lon, since he seemed to have heat radiating from him.

~Milly's POV~

I smiled at Levi. De'Lon is a good guy for her. I just know it. He stared at her in wonder. I felt a smile form across my face. I have a plan to get those two together. John looked at me and asked, "What are you thinking?"

I put on an innocent face when De'Lon looked over.

"Oh...nothing." I said, looking innocent. When John hmm'd and looked away, De'Lon was still looking at me. I grinned evilly, rubbing my hands together. He tilted his head in confusion. This is going to be butt loads of freakin fun.

* * *

Done! For now that is.

De'Lon: You're going to be the death of us.

*beams* Oh _reeeaaaaally_ now?

Neko: DAMN IT! STOP IMITATING THE JOKER!

Two words: Make. Me.

Levi: Best to leave it alone. She's obessed with the Joker for right now.

Neko: *grumbles* Review.


	4. Backfire and New Years Party a startin

CHAPPIE 4! YESHA! *dances to Right Round by Alvin and the Chipmunks* AND I LIKE TO THANK Courtz-babee AND Naga Shark FOR REVIEWING!

Levi: *eye twitchs* Aren't you BORED of that song yet?!

Nope! *starts singing along*

Neko: *sighs*

De'Lon: ....Wow....

Milly: *sings along*

Levi: O.O NOT YOU TO MILLY?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?! *emo corner*

Neko: ....Please review some more.

* * *

_Milly's POV still_

I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the time. It was 7 am. My eyes widened and I shot out of bed, racing downstairs and jumping onto the couch where Levi was currently sleeping on. Levi bounced off, her eyes now open and she screamed loudly. She hit the wall painfully, with a loud 'THUD'.

"GIRL! IT'S NEW YEAR! WE HAVE TO GET DRESSED!" I yelled.

My dad, John, and De'Lon all entered the room, looking at the scene.

"What happened?" John asked.

Levi stood up, death glaring me. She lunged at me, but I dodged, laughing as she chased me around the room. I could feel anger coming off of Levi as she chased me. De'Lon caught her, holding her still and John caught me.

"I _told_ you not to wake her up before 9 love." my dearest said.

I grinned and looked at De'Lon, who was still holding Levi. She was squirming, trying to get free while still death glaring me. I smiled slyly.

"It's nice to be held like that." I stated loudly.

Levi slowly stopped squirming, puzzlement on her face. Her face quickly paled and her face lite up like a stop light. De'Lon let go of her and she tackled me to the ground, shaking me violently.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!" She yelled, still shaking me.

"But then you won't have an evil right wing girl to do kick-ass stuff with." I stated.

She stopped and stood up, pointing at me.

"_I'm_ going back to bed. Wake me up again, you will get _hurt_." she said before heading up stairs to my room and slamming to door closed. I grinned evilly. She won't like what she'll find in there. Peppers yawned and rubbed her eyes cutely. I petted her.

~10 Seconds Later~

A blood grueling scream rang through out the house. Levi came running down the stairs, her face dark red and into John's arms, twitching. He looked at me.

"What did you do Milly-love?" he asked.

I did a fake shock and said, "Me? I didn't do anything. She must've found something in my writing notebooks."

He paled slightly. Everyone knew that I had a sick fantasy about most people. I write them in _detail. _She must've read the one about her and De'Lon. Levi looked at me and said, "You are a sick, sick, SICK person!"

I grinned and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I should have De'Lon _read_ it."

She paled, all color gone from her face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and passed out. I frowned. Oh dear. I didn't mean for to go _that_ far. I was teasing.

"Milly, sweetie, you really shouldn't tease Levi like that." My father said. I smiled sheepishly and repiled, "I know that daddy. I just forget about how far to take things. Maybe I shouldn't have said that I would lke De'Lon read it."

De'Lon gave me a look and shook his head.

"What did you write about me that made her pass out?" he asked.

I swore I saw John tense up in shock. My dad left the room, not wanting any part of this. I put on my innocent face and said, "Weeeeell...it's about you and my lovely partner in crime, Levi, having some hot, steamy sex."

My head exploded with pain. I cried out, clutching my head. I looked up to see Levi, glaring at me with her face dark red. She grabbed the front of my shirt, shaking me.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER REPEAT THAT! AND I MEAN NEVER EVER REPEAT IT!" She yelled, John pulling me off.

"Calm down Levi. Nothing good will come from killing her." He said.

De'Lon shifted uncomfortably and coughed slightly.

"I think I should go for awhile. I must contact the Tribe Leader." he said, before putting on his mask and heading out the door. Levi looked after him then turned back to me.

"You just embarrassed him I believe." she said, "And you defiantly embarrassed me Milly."

Her face held disappointment and her eyes held sadness. Before I could mutter a word, she ran out the door with Peppers on her shoulder. I sighed and John hugged me.

"I messed up big time didn't I?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I hate to say it, but...yes...you did," he said, petting my hair, "Just let things fall into place. They'll get together. I'm sure."

I smiled slightly, knowing that he was right. He's always right when it comes to things kind of things.

~Levi's POV~

I ran all the way home. I couldn't believe she said all those things! Let alone write about them! I hardly knew De'Lon! I ran through my front door and closed it, locking it. Peppers, sensing my distress, hopped off of my shoulder and went to her little house. I headed upstairs and into my room. I laid on my bed, curling up on it. It wasn't all of Milly's fault. I know that she wants me to get with De'Lon. She knows a worthy mate when she sees one for me. I hugged my pillow close. Maybe she's right this time. Maybe De'Lon won't run away from me like all of the other males. I looked at the clock. It was 7:45 am. I yawned and closed my eyes, curling up.

_*A few more hours of sleep won't hurt me.* _I thought before entering dream world.

~Dream mode~

_It was dark, but calming. I looked around, my eyes landing on a couple in front of me. I peered closer. It was me! But an older version of me! I looked at the other person there with my older self. It was De'Lon. He rubbed my older self's swollen belly. My jaw dropped. I got knocked up?!_

_"Thanks for staying with me all these year De'Lon love," my other self said, "And for putting up with me."_

_De'Lon chuckled and rubbed his mandibles carefully over her other self's cheeks. Her other self chuckled softly, closing her eyes and sighing._

_"I'm so lucky to have you with me. And it's all thanks to Milly." Older Levi said._

_"Yes. We should thank her once again." De'Lon said._

_"Are you making fun of me?" Older Levi said, faking shock._

_He chuckled and said, "No. Never."_

_Older Levi laughed gently, curling up against him, resting calmly._

_"I love you De'Lon." Older Levi said softly. De'Lon purred slightly and repiled, "I love you also, my Levi."_

~Dream mode end~

I shot out of bed, my eyes wide. I placed an hand against my forehead, my eyes closed tightly. Damn these future dreams. They always gave me headaches. I stood up, swaying slightly as I walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a glass, filling it with water and grabbed my pills. I popped three in and drank down my water. I let out a gasp for air when I pulled the glass away. I set it down and looked at the time. It was 5:15 pm. Damn! I slepted in late! I quickly changed out of my regular clothes and put on a skin tight black dress that stopped at my mid-thighs and it was strapless. It squeezed against my breasts, making them pop out slightly. I put on some heels that were short and fat. I can't _stand_ skinny heels. I call them ankle killers. I reapplied on my make-up. Messed up my hair, making it look crazy, yet sexy at the same time. I put on a small silver crown and headed out the door. I ran to Milly's house and opened the front door. When I entered the living room, I was tackled by Milly.

"I thought you we're going to make it!" she wailed.

I patted her back awkardly.

"I'm here now. Calm down." I said, "You'll mess up your make-up."

"Oh! Can't have that!" she stated, quickly exiting to see the damage to her make-up.

"Nice outfit Levi. Drop dead sexy," John said, causing me to look at him, "You'll be the heart breaker at the party."

I smirked and said, "Of course. Gotta keep options open. Plus I could get laid."

John laughed and said, "Yeah right. De'Lon would be pissed off."

I blinked, my smile gone.

"What?"

John froze, his eyes wide. His face held that 'oh shit' look. He averted his eyes and he pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Oh..nothing. Forget what I said." He said.

I came up to him, forcing him against the wall without even touching him.

"No. I heard what you said. Why would De'Lon be pissed off for? We're not together, we hardly know each other." I said, glaring up at him.

He sighed through his nose and said, "Don't tell _anyone _this, but...De'Lon wants you. I've seen it in his eyes. You may not notice, but all the little things that you do around him, he loves it. He wants you. I think he loves you, even _if_ you two hardly know each other. There is a thing called love at first sight."

I blinked, soaking in the information.

"Ready!" Milly called, running down the stairs. I backed away from John, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Great. Let's go party!" I stated, pulling her and John out the door and heading towards the nearest club.

* * *

Done! For now...*wiggles eyebrows*

Levi: Oh god...I know something is going to happen to me at that party.

*shifts* Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe.

Neko: Nothing ever good comes from you saying maybe.

Well, ah...._I'll_ just have to, ah..._change_ that.

Neko/Levi: STOP HANGING OUT WITH THE JOKER!

Joker: *enters* Did someone, ah..._call_ me?

Neko/Levi: NO! GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS! *shoves him out the door*

*gasps* T-T WHY?! *emo corner*

De'Lon: Who was that?

Levi: You don't want to know.

Neko: Review people....Please review.


	5. Near Rape and Realization

*dances* Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Party Time! Party Time!

Neko: ....wtf?

Levi: You are scaring me.

So I've been told.

De'Lon: I have a feeling that you are lieing.

SO NOT LIEING! LIES! LIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Neko: SHUT UP! *starts chasing me with a knife*

!

Levi: *sighs* Review.

* * *

I sat at the bar, watching Milly and John dance together. I sipped on my martini slowly. I was buzzed, but not hungover. I seriously don't want a headache in the morning. I watched, sadly I might add, at all the couples dancing together or dancing together _as_ they made out. I sighed through my nose and I hopped up. I headed over the exit and walked out of the building.

"Night Mark." I said to the bouncer.

"Night." he repiled.

I walked down the street, the clicking of my heels echoing through out the empty street. I tensed up slightly. It feels like someone is watching me. I conitnued towards home. All of a sudden, arms shot out of an allway and pulled me in. I was shoved against a wall, hard I might add, and I looked up, my eye sight fuzzy.

"Well aren't you just sexy." a male voice said.

I felt myself get quesy. Oh shit...It's a rapist! Great! I'm going to get fucking raped on New Years eve! How great it that?! I felt lips press against mine and one of his hands trailing up and under my dress. I squirmed, trying to get out of his hold. He pulled away, only to turn me around and slam me face first into the wall. I groaned in pain, which, I believe, sounded like pleasure to this sick fuck.

"Let me go!" I said loudly, praying that anyone would save.

"Shut up you slut," He hissed, "No one is here to save you."

All of a sudden, he was ripped away from me. I turned around, looking at what happened. He was pulled to the top of the building. I let out a few gasps of air before I heard a thud. I squinted. My head was killing me. I felt something brush against my face, like a hand. I leaned into it. I saw the creature uncloak and it was De'Lon. When reality hit me, it hit me hard. I started to cry. I felt my knees go weak with shock. De'Lon pulled me to him, purring softly. I let out a shuttered breath. He ran a hand through my hair carefully. I hiccupped. I felt a arm slipping under my legs and supporting my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as best as I could, buring my face into his chest. I felt him leap up to the building. I shivered from the cold slightly, but his body heat kepted me warm. Everything went dark after that.

~Morning~

I felt something running through my hair softly and something was purring softly in my ear. I fluttered my eyes open to see a dark greenish-yellow chest. My eyes trailed upward to see De'Lon's face. I smiled ever so slightly and buried my face into his chest. I felt him shift and I felt his eyes burning into my skull. I looked up from his chest and said, "Thank you...for rescueing me."

He nodded and got up. I blinked and sat up. I tilted my head.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He put on his mask and said, "Milly's father wants me to come over to dicuss some things."

"Oh...Okay. Bye then." I said.

He turned to me then walked forward. He leaned in and stuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, purring when he did. He stood up and cloaked, leaving. I flopped back down, staring at the ceiling. So much emotions flickered through my mind, but one thing was for certain. I think I'm falling in love with De'Lon...Hard and fast. I frowned. My only problem is...Does he feel the same way as me?

* * *

Done! *a disco ball appears and starts dancing*

Neko: What the?! *starts dancing also*

Levi: EEK! *is dancing also*

De'Lon: What's happening?! *is dancing*

Milly: WHOO HOO! *dancing*

John: ....*is dancing*

Neko: Must...destory....disco ball....

*blinks* That's what Gaara said one time...*snickers*

Neko: *eyes twitches*

Levi: Review!


	6. Camping Day!

**Publishing Room:**

Okay everyone! I am back! And a quick announcement...the updates will be faster after this weekend or so...maybe...depends if my dad finishes up with the computers.

Neko: It's like this everyone, our dad is getting a new computer. He's got to clean off the one he is currently using and rebuild it and such. Then he's giving it to our little sister to use and such. So, she'll have a computer of her own and we'll have the one that we use.

Yep yep! So that way, we're not fighting over it!

Neko: Now that's settled, please enjoy. And sorry for now updating. We've been...busy I guess. Review.

* * *

I woke up and groaned, growling at the sun.

"Stupid...sun." I hissed, but got up and out of bed.

I yawned as I walked into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and my lip curled. Damn it. They got me good with that punch. My cheek was bruised and I had a black eye. Fuuuuck. I undressed and hopped into the shower, sighing as the hot water washed over me. I opened my eyes as I thought back to last night. I knew that him purring was a sign of comfort in his culture. I sighed slightly and turned off the water. I quickly dried off, putting on new clothes and went downstairs. I grabbed my taco bell burrito that I had saved and bit into it. I munched on it as I turned on the tv. I listened to the news.

_"**It seems that local men who have been identified as the men raping young women at night have all been killed. There are no leads at the time but-"**_

I shut off the tv and thought it over. Huh...local males...so they're the ones who were running the game. Maybe that's what Milly's father wanted with De'Lon. I flopped onto the couch, but as soon as I did, my front door opened with a bang, causing me to jump.

"LEVI!" Milly shouted, with John right behind her.

She glomped me, hugging me tightly.

"I heard what happened! Omigosh! I was so worried about you last night that I couldn't sleep! I had to rush over here!" She babbled.

I gave John an 'help me' look and he chuckled, "Milly sweetie, I don't think she can breath."

"Eek! I'm so sorry Levi!"

She let go and I coughed, sucking in air, "It's...okay Milly. Your hugs can kill someone one day."

"Why thanks!" She said happily.

That girl was too happy for her own good, which is a good thing.

"So then other to harass me with hugs, what's on the agenda for today?"

"We're actually going camping."

I raised an eyebrow, "All of us?"

"Nope! Just you, me, and John!"

I smiled, "Well sweet. Why not the others?"

"Honeymoon." John said.

"Ah. I see."

"Yep!" Milly cheered, "So get packing! We're leaving this afternoon!"

"Okay then. You guys leave and I'll see you in a bit."

"Yep yep! See you in an hour!"

And they left, leaving me alone. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, only to be greeted by Peppers.

"Hey sweetie." I cooed softly, "It seems that we're going camping."

She chittered happily. She loves going camping. I chuckled and I placed her on my bed as I ran around to pack up. I always let her wonder off, but she never goes too far. She only goes to collect food for herself and sometimes for the both of us.

~An Hour Later~

At noon, my front door slammed open, causing me to almost fall down the stairs.

"Levi sweetie! We have come to collect your soul!" Milly chirped.

I rolled my eyes and John took my bag.

"You're taking Peppers?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, she always comes with me. She loves camping."

"That's awesome, but aren't you afraid she'll take off."

I shook my head, "She won't. She doesn't like being by herself and she always stays near the camp anyway."

"Awesome possum! Let's get this show on the road!" She cheered, hopping into the front seat. I rolled my eyes and hopped into the back. Since John drives a jeep and it's good weather, he had taken off the top. I buckled myself up and Peppers was sitting in a little baby seat that I had custom made for her. Once I strapped her in, John got in and started up the engine, once he and Milly had their seatbelts one, we took off.


End file.
